Splendens Luna
by SteveIsMyHomeboy
Summary: The moon was a ghostly galleon tossed upon cloudy seas. It was at that moment that I came to a realization; everything in my life, everything I held close to me, could be lost. /Draco x OC
1. Awkward Introductions

**_Whaddup (:  
Yeah, I'm not going to even try to explain for my lack of updates, I've been really busy and thats all Im going to say._**

**_Anyways! New Story, hopefully I'll get time to update soon for my others as well._**

**- -**

**Chapter 1 - Awkward Introductions**

_--_

_So, now you're not there, but your ghost still burns in the air  
Finally above us the waves have come  
To take you away_

_--_

_July 15th, 1996_

_I could feel my blood flowing through my veins, the steady rhythm of my heart quickening its pace. I let out a painful scream as my bones began to change, my insides were twisting and turning. The change had begun._

My week had been a very eventful one, to say the least. With the murder of the wrongly convicted Sirius Black, and the confirmation of the Dark Lords return, the ministry was in an uproar. Extra precautions being taken in all circumstances. I had thought of going to the Order at first, after all, my mother had been a member of the secret society. I decided against it in the end, coming to the conclusion that it would be better to remain alone for the time being. I stayed in a small home in rural town far outside of London, but I had underestimated them. They found me much sooner than I expected.

Fenir Greyback, it all began with him. A shiver sent down my spine at just the mere mention of his name, memories of his cruel, taunting voice, as he circled his helpless prey.

Now I was homeless and on the run. I had left my home no more than three days ago, when I had noticed a particularly suspicious looking hooded figure looking up from the depths of the vast forests that sheltered my home. Packing my few treasured belongings, I dissaparated from my home, knowing quite well that I probably would never return. I did not have any idea where I was going, as far as I knew no one was aware of my existence, my mother kept me well hidden and protected, in fear of the Death Eaters and most importantly the Dark Lord. I do not even believe that they knew I was alive until recently.

You could say that I was quite the accomplished young witch, learning mostly from a small all-witch school in the United States, that I had attended for four years. Earning top grades and showing a intense interest in magic was just who I was as a person. My mother was extremely proud, she would say. A month before my fifteenth birthday, my mother had sent me back home, saying that it was not safe. I didn't understand at the time, but I didn't ask questions.

_My scar burned with intense pain, leaving me gasping for breath. A deep growl escaped my throat. The last image that ran through my mind, before losing myself in complete unconsciousness, was the full moon shining brilliantly in the dark summer night._

_- -_

My eyes fluttered open slowly, confusion overtaking my mind as I fought to remember what had surrounded me, they had found me, they must have followed me. I was done for, they would ask for my services, and kill me if I refused.

"Get Remus quick! I think she's waking," A soft voice yelled harshly, as the sound of creaky footsteps left the room, and returned seconds later.

"Has she spoken?" A deeper voice asked strictly.

More voices filled the quiet room, almost too strained to think, I gave up on trying to decipher the fast whispers. I sat up slowly, raising my shaking hand, and bringing it up to my forehead. I moaned softly in pain, my head was throbbing terribly. But almost as soon as I moved my hand, someone had gently moved it back, replacing it with a cool wet cloth. I felt somewhat calmer in the near silent room. The Death Eaters couldn't have possibly have found me, because as far as I knew, most of them were cruel murderers who didn't give a shit if their captives were comfortable.

"What's your name dear?" A kind motherly voice asked from beside me. I looked over curiously and noticed a friendly looking, slightly plump middle aged woman, she had shoulder length bright red hair, and bright brown eyes. I blinked curiously at the woman, before it hit me, this could be a trap. I sprung up from the couch suddenly, ignoring the pain that multiplied drastically at this sudden movement. The other figures in the room twisted their heads quickly at my impulsive decision. All seemingly drawing their wands and pointing them in my direction, as if unsure of what my reaction would be.

"I told ya' we shouldn't have brought her here!" A rather frightening looking man said harshly, "Can't be trusted!"

My vision blurred at the sudden head rush, I backed up into the wall, searching my pockets vigorously for my wand. They had taken it away from me, they had no right. "Where... where is my wand?" I demanded in a hoarse whisper, my voice shaking unintentionally, "WHERE IS IT?!" I yelled furiously, after not receiving an answer.

"Please be calm," One of the men asked her kindly, he was tall and lean, with light brown hair that seemed to be greying slightly. He held thin scars across his tired face. I stared curiously, wondering what exactly had given him those injuries, for I had only seen injuries like that once before. "We're not going to hurt you."

Shaking my head slightly, I attempted to stay focused on what was happening around me, "How do I know you're not Death Eaters?" I said bitterly.

The man sighed softly, before sticking his hand in his pocket momentarily and pulling out a photograph. Pictured in it was a group of twenty or so people. "Where did you get that?" I demanded. They had gone through my things, that was my mothers photo. "You had no right!"

"Do you know of the Order of The Phoenix?" Another man asked, as his lowered his wand slowly. This man was was quite tall, with a bald head and dark skin. I froze at the question, I had not expected them to know of the Order. My gaze turned back to the others standing in front of me, only one had not lowered his wand. The slightly frightening scarred man, thats when I felt something click in my mind.

"Alastor Moody?" I asked carefully, my eyes squinted as I made the connection to one of the men in the picture, to the man standing in front of me.

He raised his wand higher, "I would take that as a "yes" Kingsley," He said gruffly, "This girl's bad news, she probably works for him. "

I raised my eyebrow, "I take it you are referring to Voldemort?" A few of them winced at the sound of his name, but Moody just continued to eye me suspiciously.

The tall brown haired man stepped forward slowly, "My name is Remus Lupin, I am a member of the Order along with everyone else in this room, we are no Death Eaters." He paused momentarily, "What is your name?"

I opened my mouth, but froze before the words could come out. Could I truly trust these people? I was positive that Moody was a dedicated member to the Order, there was no way he was betray them, unless he was under the Imperius Curse, which was also highly unlikely. I made a split decision, deciding not to think any further into the matter, "My name is Delilah Lunde."

A few small gasps echo throughout the room. Lupin stared on, a look of shock clear on his face. "You are related to Victoria Lunde?" He asked in a surprised tone.

I nodded quickly, "Yes, she is my mother..." I paused, tears threatening to escape my tired eyes as I realized my painful mistake, "Was...my mother," I looked down, no longer wanting to return the curious stares, "She was a member, you are aware of that of course, she gave me that photo of the first Order."

Moody's wand had now disappeared from sight, but the curious stares continued on. "Victoria is...dead?" The plump woman looked shocked.

Lupin had now approached me, stretching out his hand gently, "I think it is best if you return to the couch, you are still not completely healed."

I hesitated at first, but accepted his hand and stood back up on my feet. His hand supported my weight as I walked slowly back over to the long couch in the far corner of the room. The other members were now filing out of the small room, leaving me alone with Lupin, a woman with mousy brown hair, and a tall middle-aged man with ginger hair.

I sat uncomfortably in the couch, knowing that they still had many questions for me. Lupin opened his mouth to say something, but suddenly another member reappeared in the room, the short motherly woman she had seen earlier.

"Here you go dear," She said kindly, passing me a cup of water before turning back to Lupin, "Now don't you go bombarding the poor girl with a million questions, she needs to get some rest."

Lupin gave me a weak smile, "Ah, Molly is right, you will need to regain your strength." Taking this as a cue to leave, the rest of them started towards the door. But before Lupin could exit the now lonely room, he turned back to me, "But, of course, tomorrow I would like to know what has happened to you... those markings on your arm," His gaze followed down to my right arm, "Look familiar."

With that, I was left alone in the room. The only light coming from the bright, but distant moon.

_**- - - - -**_

_Hot breath left ribbons of thin fog, in the cool night air. A young woman scanned the dark ground for any signs of her wand. Her breathing picked up as a dark shadow approached her, growling momentarily before giving a mischievous laugh._

"_Where's...where's my mother?" The girl asked in a quiet voice._

_He roared with laughter, as the young woman tripped over her own feet. _

"_Do not worry," His menacing voice was deep and scratchy, "You'll be reunited with her soon"_

_A scream echoed through the empty forests. _

_- -_

I woke with a start, sweat dampening my face, that memory had been haunting my dreams almost everyday since the accident. Looking around the room, I realized where I was, the events from the last few days coming back to me.

I could hear quiet voices coming from the room down the hallway. I made the decision quickly that I would join them, I couldn't stand being in that dark room for one more second.

Getting up slowly, I lifted my legs and brought my feet in touch with the cold floor. Shivering in response, I decided to bring along with me the small blanket from the couch. Wrapping the pale grey blanket around my shoulders, I moved steadily towards the open door, attempting to be as quiet at possible. That turned out to be quite impossible, as soon as I took one step on the old floor, a loud creak emitted from the weakening floorboards. The voices in the other room became silent at once. Sighing at my own stupidity, I quickened my pace towards the doorway.

"Delilah! Good morning dear!" The same lady from last night, Molly I think her name was, had gotten up and rushed over to me as soon as I appeared in the hallway. I gave her a weak smile, not wanting to be impolite. "Now I would like you to meet a few people, then of course I'll make you something to eat."

My stomach rumbled quietly in thanks, I had just realized how hungry I actually was. She grabbed my shoulder lightly and directed me towards the door to the other room, "Come now, don't be shy!"

Walking into the other room, which turned out to be some kind of dining room, I noticed many faces from the night before. Two of these faces of course being Remus Lupin, and Alastor Moody.

"Now of course you know Alastor," She began to ramble on, pointing in the general direction of the scarred man, "And this young lady over here is Nymphadora Tonks..."

"Just Tonks please," The woman said with a sad smile, her focus immediately going back to the Daily Prophet that was laid out in front of her.

"Ah yes, she prefers Tonks, and this over here is Dedalgus Diggle," A short man with a bushy white beard nodded his head with a kind smile, "Kingsley Shacklebolt," He gave a small smile in response, "Oh and that over there is my husband, Arthur Weasley," He gave me a big grin and waved his hand delightfully, "And of course Remus whom you've met already."

Lupin eyed me carefully, but nodded his head politely none the less.

"Come a take a seat dear, I'll fetch you something to eat." Molly motioned towards one of the empty seats across from Lupin, before leaving the room swiftly.

I hesitated at first, I was always quite shy around people I didn't know. I pushed the chair out and sat down on the old wooden chair. Kingsley, Moody and Diggle had began to speak quietly once more.

Staring ackwardly at the tabletop, I remembered something.

"Where's my wand?" I asked quietly, the question directed at no one in particular.

"It is safe, do not worry," I heard Remus respond calmly.

I lifted my head, annoyed by the lack of information they were giving me, "So I take it there's a reason you're not giving it back to me just yet."

He gave a deep sigh, "Well yes, we don't know if we can completely trust you yet."

I looked to the other members, they had all stopped talking now, their eyes now fixated on me. I could feel my cheeks burning, I hated being the center of attention.

"Well if you have questions that need answering, then ask away, I've got nothing to hide," I said in defense.

Lupin opened his mouth slowly, but was interrupted, "Lunde didn't have a daughter, she was part of the Order, she would have mentioned it to someone."

I stared over at Moody curiously, he obviously wasn't to happy with my presence. "She hid me well, wanted to protect me from any harm," I said confidently, "At least... that's what she told me."

He still watched me suspiciously. "Isn't that picture proof enough for you? My mother gave it to me when I went away to school, its one of the few photos I have of her." I continued, my anger escalating.

"We never heard anything about your mothers death," Kingsley explained, "You must understand that it is dangerous times and we must take extra precautions, for all we know you could be a spy."

"They killed my mother," I said viciously, standing quickly, my grip on the table certain to leave a rather nasty mark, "I would never help them."

The room became very silent, an uncomfortable tension filling the air. The only noise that could be heard coming from Ms. Weasley busy preparing food in the kitchen. I sat down slowly, mentally cursing myself for getting so worked up.

My hand instantaneously went to my right arm, I knew this would be the only way to prove it to them. I wrapped my hand around the sleeve of my shirt and gently pulled it up, revealing my deeply scarred arm. Tonks let out a small gasp.

I outlined the deep scars on my arm with my finger, "I never chose to be this way, I would do anything to take it away."

I pulled down my sleeve quickly, still avoiding eye contact with they others in the room, "I left my home three days ago, there were people watching me, following me," I paused, wondering wheither or not I should continue, "Most likely Death Eaters," I muttered, "This..this was my first transformation...you have to understand...I didn't know what to do..."

"...now I just heated up some soup, I hope this is fine dear," Ms. Weasley had walked quickly back into the room, with her a big bowl of a delicious smelling soup and a plate of fresh bread. Her smile had vanished as soon as she noticed the curious and confused looks in my directions. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat as Ms. Weasley began to question them angrily. But Lupin's eyes did not leave mine. He no longer directed a look of uncertainty and suspicion towards me, instead he looked more... understanding.

I looked down again, thanking Ms. Weasley quietly for the food before I began to eat.

I've never been good at meeting people.

- -

**_Reviews? :3_**


	2. Starting Over

**_Hello!  
I'm very happy with the way this chapter turned out  
It's slightly longer than the chapters I usually come up with  
but I'm hoping I'll be able to make the others chapters around the same length  
_****_I hope you enjoy it!_**

Please Review (:

- -

**Chapter 2 - Starting Over**

_--_

_No I am not where I belong,  
So shine a light and guide me home._

_--_

_**August 1st, 1996**_

"Rosewood and Unicorn Hair, 11" ½ inches." I recited perfectly to Tonks, who was listening closely. I held my wand delicately in my hands, I certainly was happy to have it back.

"Rosewood? Really?" Tonks asked curiously, "Never seen one made of Rosewood before."

I beamed at her, "Yes I know, It's quite rare, and expensive my mum told me. She was less then thrilled," I laughed shyly.

She gave me a rare laugh, I had noticed since I had arrived at Number 12 Grimmauld Place, that Tonksusually looked quite unhappy, and seemed to force her smiles. When I asked Lupin one night he had explained to me that she was close to Sirius Black and was upset about his death.

I had been staying with the Order for a total of sixteen days now. I had grown to trust them, and I think they were beginning to trust me. (At least I hope so.)

Although there wasn't much to do in the old house, I found different ways to help pass the time. Tonks would visit often, I think she sensed my discomfort around so many men. Every day was different though, some days the house would be empty save one or two people, and other days the house would be full of many different wizards and witches, most of which I did not recognize. Some other days they would all shut themselves away in the small dining room, for important meetings I guessed, those were my least favourite days, for I would be left alone for many hours.

Although on one of those lonely days, the meeting had ended early and I had a chance to eat supper with almost every member. I nearly fainted when I had entered the room and I stuttered unintentionally every time I was asked a question. But I was very happy to see that Ms. Weasley was there, I had missed her cooking, and of course her company. She had six sons and one daughter, I nearly choked on my pumpkin juice when she told me this. She insisted on showing me baby pictures and going into great detail all of their accomplishments, although I felt a little overwhelmed, I was truly interested in hearing her stories, I had always wanted siblings. It was at that supper that Lupin had announced that I would be returning to school, a Wizards and Witches school known famously as Hogwarts. I was extremely thrilled to hear this, it was not only because I missed going to school, but because that was the school that my mother had gone to as well.

My heart ached strongly at any thought of my mother, I missed her dearly, she was the only family I had left. I had my mothers waist length blondehair, uniquely pale complexion and naturally rosy cheeks. I also had inherited my mothers height, at 5'11, I towered over many of the boys at my old school. The only part of me that didn't resemble my mother were my bright green eyes, and I had a feeling who I had gotten those from, although my mother never liked to admit it. My father had walked out on her before I was born. I admired her courage, her strength, she had raised me all alone and never in my entire childhood had I ever seen her break down, or whatsoever. She loved me with all her heart, and I loved her equally, if not more.

But she was dead now, and I was alone.

I tried to push these thoughts from my mind, and focused on the brighter points of my future. I would be going to Hogwarts, I would have a chance to learn and make friends again. A chance to start over.

What if no one likes me? What if they find out what I am? What if they think I'm a freak?

Lupin seemed to realize my worries when instead of jumping for joy at the news, I became extremely pale and dropped my glass of celebratory butter beer.

"No need to be nervous, you'll make plenty of friends," He had assured me as he cleaned up the mess with a simple flick of his wand.

From what Ms. Weasley had told me, her two youngest children were also attending Hogwarts at the moment. A girl named Ginny, who was a year younger than me, and Ron, who was in the same year as myself. It made me feel a bit better that there would be someone I would know at all, if not personally.

The final month before school began seemed to be going by very quickly and peacefully, it wasn't until about a week into August that my nerves returned.

The 14th of August was a full moon, and I definitely wasn't prepared for it. Although Lupin had given me a very disgusting potion, (called Wolfbane apparently) I was still slightly nervous that maybe I had not drank enough, and my next transformation would be the same as my last. But Lupin had warned my that if I took too much I would overdose. The week was slow, and as the days went on, I would feel much more dreadful than the last, some days I hardly even got out of bed. The day came quicker than I had expected, I felt so incredibly ill that Lupin had to literally carry me to the secluded forest he went to for his transformations. He assured me that it got somewhat easier after the first year or so.

I awoke early the next morning, laying under a tall oak tree, I was extremely tired, but aware of everything that had occurred the night before; the terrifying feeling as the transformation was only seconds away, the sickening pain. The wolfsbane had worked.

- -

_**August 27th, 1996**_

I marked another X on my calender, only four more days until I would travel by the Hogwarts Express to my new school. I was ecstatic. Nervous, but ecstatic none the less.

Today I would be traveling by Floopowder, with Tonks and Lupin to Diagon Alley, a place they had told me I could find everything I needed for school. I receivedmy Hogwarts letter only a few days ago, along with it came my list of what I would be needing, and by the looks of it it definitely wasn't going to come cheap.

I showered and dressed quickly, applying a small amount of make-up and drying my naturally straight hair. I threw on a pair of grey skinny jeans and a black tank top, along witha dark green plaid shirt. I had gone shopping with Tonksjust the week before, and I was thrilled with the results. After I was sure that I was ready, I headed downstairs only to find Tonkssitting at the large dining room table with someone I did not recognize. My eyes widened at the very large man sitting on the chair in front of me, slightly curious to how the weak chair was still holding him up.

"Hullo there!" He said happily, waving his hand enthusastically as soon as he noticed me in the doorway.

"Er...hello," I said nervously.

"Ah, Delilah, this is Hagrid." Tonksintroduced with a small smile, "He's the keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts."

"Yeh look jus' like yer' mother," Hagrid said cheerfully, before a small frown found its way on his wild bearded face, "Stil' can't believe she's gone..."

I coughed uncomfortably, before turning back to Tonks, "Where's Remus?" I asked curiously.

"He couldn't come," She sighed, "Dumbledore sent him on some sort of mission, important he said."

"Oh..." I said quietly, slightly disappointed, I had actually been looking forward to seeing him. He had been disappearing suddenly quite often recently, and would appear again a couple days later looking slightly more worn out and bruised up, I was worried for him, but decided against saying anything about it. I knew he wouldn't tell me. There was a lot going on recently that I wasn't allowed to know. It annoyed me greatly. Sometimes I would walk into a room that was filled with chatter and heavy arguments, and as soon as they spotted me that room would go deathly quiet. Certain words seemed to come up often in their discussions though, "Harry Potter" being one of them, and I'm quiet sure I heard some nonsense about a certain Prophecy.

"I'm afraid I can't come today either, official Order business, but Hagrid said he'd be glad to take you." Tonks explained.

I wasn't very sure I wanted to travel alone with such a intimidating man, whom I had never met before that moment. But Tonks assured me it would be safer to travel with him anyways, Diagon Alley wasn't exactly the safest place at the moment.

I gave her a swift nod and attempted at giving Hagrid a friendly smile.

"Well, we'd better be on our way!" Hagrid handed me the small round glass of floo powder, from above the fireplace, "Yeh ready t' go?"

I nodded in response and grabbed a generous amount of powder, before standing in the old dusty fireplace.

"See you later then Tonks," I offered with a weak smile, I threw the Floo powder to the ground, "Diagon Alley!"

- -

I wandered awkwardly alongside Hagrid through the nearly deserted narrow streets. My new equipment sticking out of my brand new cauldron I held securely in my hands. After taking some money from my small family vault in Gringotts, we had bought most of the things on my list. It had not taken long to find them, there weren't actually many people there. There had been a lot of attacks recently in the area, according to Hagrid, and people were scared to even leave their own homes.

"Er, so, yeh excited fer school to start?" He asked, trying to make conversation.

"Yes, I am," I answered quietly, "I get quite bored in that old house, although I do enjoy the company. I haven't had anyone to talk to really since..." I broke off my sentence, and blushed in embarrassment.

"Ah, Remus told me about yer condition," He said grimly, "Don' worry, no one will treat you any differently, in fact, I don' think anyone should even find out."

I nodded, a bit happier at his attempt to comfort me, and the fact that he didn't judge me. I looked ahead, startled by the sound of laughter and strange music. The smell of popcorn and sweets filled the air. At the corner of the next block was a very tall building, "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes" it was called. The name sounded very familiar. Bright colors were painted across the sides, and many children and parents were entering and exited the store. It seemed to be the only store on the entire street that was filled with customers.

"Weasley's Wizard Wheezes," Hagrid said proudly, "Joke shop started by none other than the Weasley twins themselves."

"Oh, Fred and George right?" I asked curiously, "Mrs. Weasley told me all about them."

"Yup, they're bloody genius' if yeh ask me." He laughed, "Wanna have a look inside? I could rush over and get yer books and we could meet up after."

I smiled curiously, "Why not?"

- -

_Decoy Detonators _

_Extendable Ears_

_Skiving Snack boxes_

_Headless Hats_

_Instant Darkness Powder_

_Love Potions_

_Patented Daydream Charms_

This was definitely any young jokesters heaven. It was up to the brim with creative and interesting products, and from what I had heard from Ms. Weasley, the store owners were also the two masterminds behind almost every single one of the products.

I walked down the aisles, slowly admiring every invention.

"Why hello there, may I help you?"

I jumped suddenly, nearly knocking over a shelf of Canary Creams. Looking up, I quickly found the source of the voice. Staring down at me from the stairs beside me was a young man, who looked to be only a year or two older then myself. He had flaming red hair and and freckles dotted across his nose and cheeks. He was also quite handsome I thought to myself, but attempted to ignore this fact and try desperately not to blush. I raised my eyebrow at the cheeky grin on his face.

"Just looking," I said kindly, with a small smile. My eyes wandered to the name plate on his shirt. "Oh! You're George, your mothers told me all about you!"

I blushed at my sudden outburst and fiddled with the small piece of Instant Darkness Powder in my hand.

George gave me a startled look, "My mother? Then you must be Delilah," His smirk grew, "Well then, she never told me how beautiful you were." He winked.

My face turned a deeper red, I laughed nervously.

"You must know all about our family then," He chuckled, "Knowing my mother."

"You could say that," I laughed once more.

He walked down the twisted stairs until he was standing right in front of me, "So, what brings you to Diagon Alley? Wanted to meet the two most gorgeous Weasley's for yourself?" He flashed me another grin.

I blushed harder, if that was even possible, "Getting things for school," I explained quickly, "Came here with a man named Hagrid."

"Oh, Hagrid's here?" Came another voice from behind me.

I jumped again, this time dropping the Instant Darkness powder at my feet. Suddenly the entire space four meters around me was engulfed in darkness, although it disappeared only seconds later. But people continued to yell to each other in confusion. That was when I realized only I could see what was happening around me.

"Bloody brilliant," I muttered, quite impressed by this product.

I watched as the identical twins fished around in their cloaks for their wands, "We're flattered, but perhaps next time you could hold a bit of a firmer grip on it," They chuckled.

One of them muttered a spell and automatically cries of relief filled the space around me.

"I'm sorry," I apologized, slightly embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it, happens all the time actually" They said at the same time, "It was only a few knut's worth anyways."

I nodded in return and offered a small smile. Fred stretched out his arm and wrapped it tenderly around my own hand and brought it delicately up to his lips.

"And who exactly is this fine lady you have stumbled upon?" Fred smiled mischievously to his brother.

"Delilah Lunde," I introduced myself kindly, waiting for Fred remember where he had heard that name before.

His mouth twisted into a clever grin, "Mother's told us all about you, starting Sixth Year in Hogwarts this year?"

"That's me," I smiled, "Actually now that I think about it," I looked around the store and peered quickly outside, "Hagrid should have been back by now."

"Well if you know where he went, then perhaps I could help you find him?" George offered a helpful grin, "Fred can keep watch on the shop," I noticed him give his brother a sly wink.

"Of course," Fred patted my back, encouraging me to move towards the crowded exit, "Lovely seeing you Delilah, hopefully we shall meet again soon."

I gave him a quick wave and me and George left the colorful joke shop. As we made our way slowly towards a well known book store called Flourish and Blotts, I couldn't help but notice that many of the stores around us were empty and most of the windows were boarded up. Curious, my eyes ran down the empty road, only to find that it wasn't entirely empty. Standing near the end of the street was a young man, he looked to be around the same age as myself. His head turned to face mine as soon as I noticed him. He had sleek white-blond hair and a pale and pointed face. He wasn't unattractive, but something in his cold grey eyes made me feel unsure, sad almost. But what confused me the the most, was his expression. He looked surprised, and his skin looked as if it had gotten even paler. He looked like he had just seen a ghost.

"Delilah?"

Georges voice broke my eye contact with the strange boy.

"Sorry," I said quietly, before looking back quickly. The boy was gone.

"You alright?" He asked, slightly concerned but mostly amused.

I nodded quickly, but curiosity got the best of me once again, "George, where does that road lead?"

His expression turned more serious, "Knock-turn Alley," He muttered, "Nasty place, never go wandering down there alone, unless you don't plan on coming back."

We began to walk once more, George continued on with his rant of Knock-turn Alley, some story of how he and his brother had "accidentally" going down there and found some useful ingredients for some of their inventions. But I was only half listening, I couldn't help but wonder who that strange boy was, and what he was doing in a place like that.

- -

When I was seven years old, my mother bought me my first broomstick. Alright so it was only a toy broom, but none the less, I was thrilled.

I had wanted one since I was was two, no joke. But my mother, being the worried, motherly person she was wouldn't let me have one. It took a few years of convincing her that I wouldn't get hurt, and promising never to use it out of her sight, until I finally was given one as a gift for my birthday.

I practised as often as I could, and even broke my promise a few times and played with it where there were no watchful eyes. I studied Quidditch through the books I would save up to buy with my small amount pocket money, intent on being a excellent player, maybe even famous one day! It was my dream.

In my third year of school I tried out as chaser for my schools team, a lot of girls made fun of me for trying out. They said it was a boy sport. But I was still confident that I would make the team. As soon as the team captain called my name, I was ready. I dodged all the bludgers, and scored all ten times. Apparently though, I wasn't what they were looking for. But I knew what they meant by that, I wasn't a boy.

Thus, my dream faded away.

- -

"Wow, would you look at that!" A child, the first one I had actually seen that entire day, was pulling on his mothers jacket, his finger pointing to the display in a store, "Mummy look! The new Lightening Bolt Broom is out!"

The middle-aged woman gave the boy a small smile before forcing him away from the store front.

George noticed my curious stare, "You into Quidditch?"

"I'm not half bad," I smiled at him, "Is there a good Quidditch team at Hogwarts?"

He beamed, "Of course, Gryffindor!"

I blinked at him. He raised both eyebrows, "No one told you about the four houses?" I shook my head still not following him.

"You see, as soon as you get to Hogwarts, you're sorted into a house, and you stay in that house for all your years of school. You pretty much live, eat and go to class with them. They're sort of like your family when you're at school, in a strange sort of way," He grinned, "They sort you based on your personality usually, although there have been known to be a few exceptions."

I nodded, to show his that I understood so far, "So, what are the different houses exactly?"

"Well," He began, "There's Ravenclaw, usually home to the more clever and thoughtful students, then there's Hufflepuff, where the more friendly and loyal students are said to be," He paused, "Although some people thinks it's mainly where all the rejects go, Tonks was in Hufflepuff and she's brilliant!"

I laughed quietly, but waited patiently for him to continue.

"Of course there's Gryffindor, home to everyone in my family, not to mention almost everyone in the Order. Said to be where brave and daring belong." He stopped and smiled to himself, as if thinking of a fond memory.

"What's the last house then?" I asked quickly, interested in hearing more.

George frowned slightly, "Slytherin. Said to be cunning and clever. Bunch of nonsense, there hasn't been one dark witch or wizard who wasn't in Slytherin, that came from Hogwarts at least. I'd just stay clear of them if I were you... Hagrid!"

I turned forward quickly, it was hard not to notice Hagrid. Other than the fact that there was no one else around, he was also 8" tall.

"George! Haven' seen you fer awhile, store looks great," He said loudly.

"Thanks Hagrid," George grinned, "Were raking in loads of customers," He looked around quickly, "And judging by the looks of it, the most customers in the entire Alley."

Hagrid chuckled, "Ah, got yer books Delilah," He dropped them into the cauldron in my hand, causing me to jerk forward and almost tumble to the ground because of the increased weight, but Hagrid didn't seem to notice, "Also got ye a early birthday present."

I blushed, I didn't remember telling anybody about my birthday.

He held out a carrier he was holding behind his back. A small cage, and sitting in the cage was a little black ball.

"Er, Hagrid, what is that?" George asked the question that was going through my mind.

He chuckled, "It's a kitten o' course! I would bring it out fer ya, but I'm afraid I'm allergic."

Sure enough, the little black ball opened it's big green eyes and stretched out it's small limbs, letting out a small "Mew".

I nearly squealed with delight, "Thank you Hagrid, I love cats!"

"Tha's what Tonk said," He laughed.

Well that explains it, I remember telling her that my birthday was in early September.

"I should get back to the store," George said suddenly, "I don't know if Fred can manage the store for long on his own." He joked.

I turned and smiled warmly at him, "Thank you, for everything."

"The pleasure is mine." He copied his brothers earlier movements and pecked my hand lightly. But as he pulled away, I felt something hard in my hand. Turning it over, I realized it was another piece of Instant Darkness Powder, although this was almost double in size.

Looking up, I flashed him another grin, "Use it well." He said in a fake dark tone, before turning away, "Good luck at school!"

Me and Hagrid waved at the red headed boy at he retreated back down the street.

"One of the nicest wizarding families, the Weasleys." Hagrid muttered quietly, "Ye' ready to go home?"

I nodded silently, and followed Hagrid down the street.

But all the while, my mind was swimming with thoughts about the choice of words he had just used.

_Home._

Number 12 Grimmauld Place was not home.

Home was somewhere I would never return.

- -

_*** Yes, I am aware that there it no broomstick called "The Lightening Bolt" But I thought it would be more interesting to have a faster and more improved racing broom in this story.**_

_**Please Review!**_

**_:)_**


	3. The Hogwarts Express

**_Hello (: thought I'd post another chapter before school started again. Which, will make the updates even slower sadly, but hopefully I'll find time to update every week or so._**

**_On another note, if anyone wants to know who sings the lyrics at the beginning of each chapter - check out City and Colour. Its a solo band from Dallas Green of Alexisonfire. He's an amazing singer. This song is called "What makes a man"._**

**_Please enjoy!_**

**- -**

**Chapter 3 – The Hogwarts Express**

**--**

_I can hear my train comin'  
__It's a lonesome and distant cry  
__I can hear my train comin'  
__Now I'm runnin' for my life_

_**-- **_

_August 31st, 1996_

I decided to name my kitten Stanley.

Perhaps it was silly of me to give him a more human name, but I thought it suited him well. It turned out that he just happened to agree as well. Every time I called out his name he would come running over, mewing adorably all the while. Me and Tonks would squeal every time he came running, while the men would shake there heads disapprovingly. I could have swore I heard Moody mumble something about women under his breath.

But I ignored them, I had always loved cats.

We had an old family cat, me and my mother. He was almost eleven and was the sweetest thing ever. I was heartbroken when he ran away. My mother had promised to find him, but she never did.

We gave up on cats after that, my mother too worried that the next one would run away like the last, and I would be left again sobbing for weeks.

I was also thrilled to discover that we were allowed pets at Hogwarts. I wouldn't be going to school entirely alone.

The night before I would be leaving for Hogwarts. I packed all of my clothing, books and equipment away, although I ended up re-packing everything at least five times. I was slightly nervous, and leaving something important such as my wand all the way in London was not a good way to start the year.

Ms. Weasley had owled me that morning to tell me she would also be at King's Cross station to say goodbye before the train left. She also informed me that I would be able to meet her two children attending Hogwarts, and their two good friends Hermione Granger and Harry Potter.

Whoa, wait.

Harry Potter?

The Boy who lived? The chosen one?

Sure, I thought most of it was a bunch of rubbish. But still, I held a lot of respect for him. He was after all, the boy who lived through the killing curse and saved the world from Lord Voldemort at least five times according to everyone in the Order. I promised myself that I wouldn't go and make a fool of myself in front of him. I'm sure he gets at least one rambling idiot a day, so I'll just stick with being calm but kind. At least I'll try.

A loud knock brought me from my deep thoughts. I began to fold one of my t-shirts, for the sixth time, "Come in," I said, just loud enough for them to hear me.

I heard the door creak open and turned my head to face the doorway.

"Deliliah," Remus Lupin nodded his head and gave me a big smile, "Still packing?"

"Remus!" Rushing over to the door I gave him a friendly hug. I hadn't seen him for at least two weeks, his 'mission', had apparently been taking longer than Dumbledore would have expected. During the time he had been staying in Grimmauld place, I felt the closest to him, even closer than Tonks, whom I had spent almost double the amount of time with. Every time he looked at me, it felt like he knew exactly what I was thinking, exactly what I was feeling at the present time. He was like the father I never had, although I was too embarrassed to admit this to him, "How have you been?"

"Fine, fine," He laughed, "Every things been fine, I thought you'd just like to know that me and Tonks will be escorting you to Kings Cross tomorrow morning around ten." He peered over at my half packed trunk. "Afraid you're forgetting something? Tonks said you've been up here for three hours."

I blushed, "Better safe then sorry," I mumbled.

He chuckled quietly, "You had no need to be nervous, Hogwarts is a fantastic school, full of the brightest young witches and wizards."

"I know," I wandered back over to the bed and began folding my clothing once more, "I just afraid... afraid I'm going to stand out." He eyed me carefully, "And not in a good way." I added quickly.

"If you're referring to your... condition," He said quietly, knowing it was a tough subject for me, "I already told you, nobody is going to know, they won't judge you."

"I guess you're right," I said softly, "It's just, sometimes I feel like people look at me strangely, differently than other people."

Remus raised his eyebrow and smirked, "Well, there could be other explanations for that you know."

I raised me eyebrow back at him, "What do you mean," I asked, honestly confused.

"Your a beautiful young woman," He laughed, "Boys are beginning to take notice, and girls are becoming jealous. It's all a part of growing up."

Staring at him wide-eyed, I chuckled nervously. I've never been good with boys.

"Don't you go worrying about that now though, I know you're already nervous enough as it is." He smiled.

"Believe me, _boys_ are the last thing on my mind at the moment." I gave a deep sign and packed my last shirt away, "Is supper almost ready?"

He nodded, but gave me a look that told me that he wasn't quite finished yet.

"Deliliah," I looked him in the eye, "I just want you to know that..."

I waited quietly for him to continue.

"Because of your condition, I don't want you to be afraid to grow close to people." He gave me a serious look, "It's harder going it alone. If you find friends that you trust, and that will accept you no matter what, then tell them."

I stared at him, slightly shocked that he was saying this.

"It made school a lot easier knowing I had friends that would give me help whenever I asked for it." He continued, a hazy smile on his face. As if thinking of a very fond memory.

He looked down suddenly, "Anyways we should go-"

"Lupin," I cut him off, causing him to look back up at me, slightly startled, "Thank you, for everything..." I paused, "I don't know where I'd be right now if you hadn't of found me," I gave a weak smile.

He gave me a bright smile, and put his hand lightly on my shoulder. "It's been no trouble at all. We're all actually very glad that we found you. Victoria was a very good friend to all of us."

I nodded, but decided not to say anything else. The pain of my mothers death was still very close to me.

"Lets go see what Tonks has cooked up for your going away dinner," Lupin said suddenly, a curious smile on his face.

I blushed, "You really didn't have to do anything special."

"Nonsense," He laughed, leading the way to the door, "It's not everyday that you start Hogwarts."

--

It seemed more like a party than a dinner. Although I'm pretty sure Tonks just wanted a reason to do something out of the ordinary, I'm pretty sure she got as bored as me in that old house.

A few of the other Order members had showed up as well. Moody was also there, looking somewhat less grumpy than usual.

The long dining table was filled to the brim with all sorts of delicious foods, that I was pretty sure she hadn't cooked because I could have swore I saw pile of take-out boxes in the kitchen.

We ate and laughed and drank. Tonks even snuck me some firewhiskey. But when Lupin started to notice me getting more clumsier than usual, and my voice becoming gradually louder, he decided perhaps it was time for me to go to bed.

So I stumbled up the stairs and fell onto my bed. Falling asleep with my clothes on and a big smile on my face.

And for once in the past three months, the terrible memories, my mothers death, and the full moon, were the farthest thing from my mind.

--

Sunlight poured into the room through the small window. I cursed mentally, not having the strength to get up and close the curtains.

Wait, sunlight? What time was it?

I peaked over at the clock on the opposite side of the room. The big hand was at the eight, and the small hand was at the nine. What time does that make it?

9:40 AM

I shrieked and threw the covers off of my bed. I had exactly twenty minutes to be downstairs, ready to go. Goddammit Tonks, you picked a wonderful time to let me drink. My head was pounding as I gathered the clothes I had laid out, and stumbled into the bathroom.

After taking a quick shower, dressing myself clumsily; pulling on a pair of dark skinny jeans and a long red and white plaid blouse,I dried my long golden hair. Then I put a little more makeup on then usual, not too much, but I wanted to make a good first impression. Deciding I only had time for some eye liner and mascara, I dropped a tube of my favourite lip gloss into my pocket and ran back into my room.

I grabbed my trunks and started towards the door, when I remembered that I needed to put Stanley in his cage.

"Agh, where is that cat," I groaned as I searched underneath the bed, "Stanley," I called once more.

I heard a soft mew from the doorway and turned around. Grabbing the kitten, I stuffed her into the cage and fumbled with locks.

Making my way downstairs, I noticed it was a particularly empty morning. Usually I saw one or two people walking around, but I saw no one. The silence was eriee. It worried me.

Looking at the old grandfather clock in the hallway, I noticed it was already five past ten. Where was everyone?

"Ms. Lunde."

I turned quickly to the source of the deep voice.

"Kingsley," I sighed in relief, staring at him with a slightly startled expression, "Where is everyone?"

"Something urgent came up," He explained, "I will be escorting you to Kings Cross." He added with a comforting smile.

But I didn't smile back, hadn't Lupin told me just the night before that he would be taking me to the Hogwarts Express? I let my mind wander for a few seconds, wondering what it was that he kept running off to do so urgently.

I sighed and offered Kingsley a weak smile.

"We better get going then," I said, a bit more cheerfully, I wouldn't let this ruin my day.

Kingsley smiled in return and grabbed one of my trunks in each hand. "We'll be taking a ministry car to the train station, it'll be much easier than floo powder."

I nodded and grabbed the remaining trunk and Stanley's cage. Following Kingsley out of the shabby front door, I said a silent goodbye to number twelve Grimmauld place.

--

_The Hogwarts Express - Platform 9 ¾ _

Staring stupidly at Kingsley, I asked if this was some kind of joke.

He chuckled, "You'll see."

Although that didn't exactly answer my question, I shrugged my shoulders and continued to move through the heavy crowd of people in Kings Cross Station. As we moved across the various platforms I swore I had saw a few families dressed in strange clothing, and others with caged owls by their sides. I guessed that they were heading in the same direction.

As soon as we got right in between the stations nine and ten, I turned to Kingsley and raised my eyebrows.

"Just do as I do," He started slowly, "And you'll get to the train no problem."

Before I could question him, or even give him a strange glance, he had turned around and walked straight in the wall dividing the two platform. Wait, make that, he walked _right through _the wall that separated the two platforms.

I stared at the wall with my eyes wide open, making sure that they had played some sort of trick on me. I guess I should have expected some sort of weird way to get onto the platform, especially to keep it hidden from the muggles. But I couldn't help but be slightly nervous, walking right into a brick wall did not sound like too much fun.

Facing the facts that this would the only way to get onto the train, I stood dumbly in front of the wall, preparing myself silently.

I looked at the clock, it was ten fifty., I had exactly ten minutes before the train would leave.

Sighing deeply, I stared at my surroundings. Muggles were in big crowds all around me, I wonder exactly what enchantment they had to use to protect it from the eyes of muggles, it must be pretty complex. It must have been around for ages though, Hogwarts was a pretty old school. Trains haven't been around forever though, what method of transportation had they used to get to school when it first opened?

Focus!

Alright, this is stupid. Why am I so bloody afraid of a wall. A very _hard_ looking _brick_ wall that is.

Deciding I didn't want to spend another moment pondering the consequences, I gripped my trunk tightly, and made a sort of run towards the wall.

About an inch away from the door, I had chickened out and decided this was completely mad. I attempted to stop myself but had no such luck. I ran head first into the wall, and right out the other side.

A train whistled loudly and someone yelled -_ All Aboard_. I exhaled loudly in relief.

"Were you nervous?" I heard an amused voice ask.

I made some sort of strange snorting noise, "Of course not!" I turned to face Kingsley but found my eyes instead falling on the scene all around me. Children and teenagers were everywhere, dragging their many trunks along the side of the train, and waving frantic goodbyes to their parents and loved ones. The gleaming red train let out another loud whistle and giant puffs of steam where coming out the of the first compartment.

"You better hurry, It'll be leaving soon, I'll take your trains over to the luggage compartment." Kingsley informed me, "Should I take this one too?" He pointed to Stanley's cage.

"No, I'll take him on with me," I said quietly, still staring curiously at what was happening around me.

"Good luck at school," Kingsley gave me a proud smile, "Whenever you feel like writing, just send it to Ms. Weasley and she'll give it to us."

I took a deep breath, "Thank you, and tell everyone else I said this as well, I owe so much to all of you."

Without another word, Kingsley nodded goodbye and began to walk away, my two large trunks following closely behind.

My heart beat quickened, I was alone now. I had never realized how much I had relied on the company of every one in the Order. Watching all the parents kissing their children goodbye, I felt a sudden pang of envy. My mothers death crept back into my mind. Looking around I hoped to spot any sign of flaming red hair, I would love to see Mr and Mrs Weasley before I headed off. But through the extremely busy station, I knew this would be near impossible. So instead, I grabbed onto Stanley's cage firmly and began to walk towards the open train door, closest to me.

Taking one more deep breath, I took my first step onto the Hogwarts Express.

--

_**Please please please**_ _**review! (: thanks!**_


	4. The Boy Who Lived

**_Sorry it took so long to upload. Between school and work, I've only had some evenings to write and I'm usually dead tired. I hope you enjoy this chapter though!  
I really like the way it turned out. : )_**

**_Review Please. 3_**

**Chapter 4 - The Boy Who Lived**

**--**

_And I still remember the sound of your voice  
All though your silence still rings so clear_

_And I know there is,  
some place I can go  
where no one knows my name_  
_--_

_September 1st 1996 _

Almost every compartment on the train was full. Panting ever so slightly, I continued to walk through the train, I must havebeen walking for at least five minutes. Suddenly, the train lurched forward, causing me to almost tumble to the ground. A group of girls wearing black robes with green badges snickered at me as they walked by. They must be in the infamous Slytherin, at least I hoped they were.

Finally, I found a compartment farther down the train that was completely empty, after slipping past a group of first years who looked as nervous as I felt. I closed the door quickly after entering the small, but comfy room. I sighed, and dropped Stanley's cage onto the cushioned bench. Perhaps I should have joined one of the other compartments, rather than have my own. I didn't like being alone, I had become accustomed to the constant company I had in Grimmauld Place.

I reached over to unlock Stanley's cage, by froze when I heard the compartment door open.

"There's already someone in here!" I heard a screechy voice whine.

"Well tell 'em to scram!" A deeper voice grunted.

Looking up, I came face to face with a short and rather unattractive girl, with a pug-like nose and long black hair. She, was also wearing a big green badge on the side of her robes. Behind her were two rather large boys, they had stupid looks on their faces, that thoroughly reminded me of a mountain troll.

"Er, hello," I said, smiling nervously.

The girl's lipped curled upward, "Who the hell are you?"

I raised my eyebrows at this girl's lack of common manners.

"I'm new to Hogwarts," I told her slowly. "My name is Delilah Lunde."

She opened her mouth, most likely to retort with another rude comment, but she was interrupted by a soft voice.

"What's the hold up Pansy?"

My eyes widened as I stared at the doorway, standing there was a boy. But not just any boy. The sad looking boy I had seen in DiagonAlley. His face had become even paler, and the circles under his eyes even darker, giving him the appearance of being very sick. As soon as his gaze met mine, he became even paler, which didn't seem like it was possible. Why did he act so strange whenever he saw me? I gave him a curious look, but he just torn his eyes away from mine, beginning to continued down the hallway.

"We can find another one." He said quietly.

Pansy looked me up and down suspiciously then stalked off after the strange boy. His bodyguards following closely behind.

I exhaled in relief. Although, I was becoming even more nervous by the minute. I hadn't even arrived at the school yet, and already people hate me. Hopefully someone would be gracious enough to talk to me once we arrived at Hogwarts.

A soft mew broke me from my thoughts. I bent down and unlocked Stanley's cage, freeing him from the small plastic box. He mewed again in thanks and curled up beside me on the comfortable bench.

"You're my only friend here Stanley," I said softly, stroking his chin as he purred happily, "You better not leave me as well."

"Are you talking to your cat?" A amused voice chuckled.

My eyes shot up, I hadn't heard the door open.

Standing in front of me, resting against the edge of the compartment door, was a boy. He had flaming ginger hair and freckles speckled all over his face. I blushed slightly.

"Maybe" I shot back quietly, slightly flustered.

He gave me another shy chuckle, sensing my discomfort, before taking a quick glance out into the hallway, "Where have they gone off too," I heard him murmur, before turning back to me, "You don't mind if me and my friends sit in here do you? All the others are full."

"Not at all," I said warmly, perhaps this was a good chance to make friends.

"My names Ron by the way, Ron Weasley," I froze "I don't think I've seen you around here before, are you new?"

"Yo..you're Ron Weasley?" I pointed at him stupidly, before giving him a huge grin, "I'm Delilah Lunde."

He blinked at me. His face scrunched up as if he was trying hard to remember something. My grin faded. Perhaps he didn't know who I was. But it seemed rather unlikely that Ms. Weasley wouldn't mention me at least once.

"You…you don't know who I am?" I looked away awkwardly, focusing my attention back onto the cat that still purring happily on my lap. I noticed Ron's ears turn a dark shade of pink.

"Actually, I know you probably as you know yourself," He looked extremely embarrassed, "Mum's been talking about you nonstop ever since she met you, no offense, but it's actually becoming a bit annoying."

It was my turn to blink at him, before bursting into laughter that is. He looked quite frightened by my reaction.

"Now that sounds more like your mum," I took a deep breath and motioned towards the seat across from me. He hesitated but ended up giving me a slightly scared smile and sitting down. I look down to Stanley and softly scratched his dark chin. He stretched his short legs and yawned loudly.

"Do you like cats?" I asked Ron in a chuckle as Stanley nuzzled his nose with his free paw.

He blushed again, "Uh they're alright I guess, never had one, I prefer owl's more they seem a bit more useful, not that I have anything against them, I mean I guess if I got to know one then maybe I'd like them more, your cat looks nice, I've just had some really bad experiences with some, like this one time my Aunt Muriel's cat Whiskers…" He froze, eyes bulging slightly, "Er…sorry."

I stifled my laughter, "No, please go on, I would love to hear about Whiskers."

"Well basically it ended in my hand swelling to the size of a watermelon." He said gravely, but I noticed a small smile making its way on his freckled face, "Never really trusted them after that."

I laughed openly, "Well then, I don't blame you."

He chuckled again, a little more comfortably this time. Taking one of his hands he scratched the back of his head innocently.

"So Delilah," He said my name quietly, "What year are you going into? You definitely don't look like a first year."

"Sixth," I said proudly, "Although I would have liked to have come here a lot sooner."

"Oh, really? Me too. If you need anyone to help show you around or anything I'd be glad to help." He said hopefully.

"Thanks," I smiled genuinely, "So, tell me about Hogwarts."

Ron started excitingly into his many adventures and his previous years at Hogwarts. A few of them scaring me thoroughly, something about a basilisk and an evil diary that convinced people to tell it their deepest and darkest secrets and sucking and concealing their soul out in the process. I was becoming a little less excited and more nervous by the second. I wasn't ready to face three head dogs and dementors. He assured me thought that Hogwarts was one of the safest places at the moment, especially with all that was going on in the wizarding world at the moment. Even though he didn't say it, I knew he was thinking it, with the return of the dark lord Voldemort the world was becoming even more dangerous each day.

He had also told me about some of the professors at Hogwarts. McGonagall was the head of the Gryffindor house, and although she was strict, she could also be very kind and understanding. Most of the other professors seemed to be quite nice. But there was one that made Ron cringe, Professor Snape, the head of the Slytherin house. Described as a greasy git by Ron's standards. I wasn't exactly surprised by Ron's reaction though, George had informed me that all Slytherins were rude and self obsessed, why should the head of the house be any different.

The food trolley passed at about half past noon. It was filled with all sorts of wizarding chocolates, candies and drinks. Ron passed, saying he was set for the journey, but I sensed a look of disappointment in his eyes. I grabbed a couple chocolate frogs and cauldron cakes. After paying and waving goodbye to the nice old trolley lady I threw some in Ron's direction. He gave me a gracious look and began to eat happily.

"So, what school did you go to before coming to Hogwarts?" Ron asked between bites of his cauldron cake.

I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out, I not prepared myself for this question.

"A small school in the US, New York to be exact." I said calmly, "My mom sent me there, wanted me to be more multi-cultural or something to that effect," I gave a stiff laugh.

"Mhats ceool," Ron said, swallowing down a painful looking amount of cake at once, "So why are you coming here now?"

I tucked a long golden strand behind my ear; do I tell him the truth? "Something came up, family issues. It's quite boring actually," I laughed, hoping to get past the subject. At the same time I felt slightly disgusted with myself for putting my mother's death off as nothing, even though I hadn't intended him to think that's what I was talking about.

"Ah, well that sucks," He said, obviously oblivious to the real meaning of what I had said. If only he really knew the whole story, he probably wouldn't even look at me twice, let alone talk to me.

Ron's attention was suddenly focused on outside of the door. "Harry!"

I turned, suddenly even more nervous. Harry Potter was standing directly outside of the door. Smiling curiously in my direction. He had messy black hair and bright green eyes. He opened the door and stuck his head in, his round glasses hanging off the bridge of his nose.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I Ron?" He raised his eyebrows in Ron's directions. I blushed. Excellent.

"Oh shut it Harry," Ron turned redder than myself but couldn't help but suppress a grin, "This is Delilah, remember my mom kept going on about her?"

Harry turned to face me, his eyebrow no longer raised and the teasing grin no longer on his face.

Instead he looked unsure, curious even. But he still managed to suppress some common courtesy , "I'm Harry Potter, in case you didn't catch that before," He chuckled nervously, he probably dreaded introductions, just because he knew most people acted and looked at him like he was some sort of celebrity.

"Nice to meet you Harry," I said politely with a kind smile. He looked somewhat surprised by my reaction, but returned the smile.

Harry sat down in the seat beside Ron, grabbing a chocolate frog out of his hand. ``So Delilah, do you know what house you`re going to be in yet?"

"Not yet," I sighed, "But as long as I'm not in Slytherin I'm happy."

Harry laughed, "Spoken like a true Griffyindor."

"Although any Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw would say the same," Ron snorted.

They both burst out into laughter. Slytherin's really weren't liked by anyone at Hogwarts.

Then I remembered something.

"I actually met a Slytherin earlier, he was with two huge boys, and a…er rather unattractive girl," I chuckled, "Although I don't remember his name."

They both looked at each and shared the same look, their lips curled in mock disgust, "Malfoy." They both said in union.

I froze.

_Malfoy._

That name was so familiar. It was strange, I remembered exactly when and where I had heard that name. But before today I had not had a single thought of it.

"_Hurry, Fernir." I cold voice demanded._

"_I'm done with this one Malfoy." A growling laugh filled the cold air._

_I took in a sharp breath, the pain overwhelming and my head becoming weak as my body began to drop drastically in temperature._

_I coughed. I felt blood drip down my face. The laughter grew further away and suddenly I was alone._

_I'm going to die._

"Delilah?"

My head shot up, Ron looked worried at my silent response. My hands were balled up into fists.

I relaxed my hands and gave him a reassuring look. "So I take it you guys don't like him very much," I laughed quietly, ignoring his questioning expression.

His expression changed to disgust, "He's a great prat,"

Harry shared a different expression, he looked curiously to me, "We've basically been enemies since the first years." He sighed, then raised his eyebrow, "He wasn't trying to start anything was he?"

"Oh, no, I was just curious," I explained.

Ron looked convinced and merely shrugged and continued scarfing down his cauldron cake. Harry on the other hand looked strangely suspicious.

"Do you know which way he went?" Harry asked quietly.

"Hm?" I said, startled by the question, "Oh, that way I think." I pointed down the right side of the hallway.

Harry nodded and grabbed something thin and silvery from his bag. "I'll see you guys when we get there." He said swiftly before leaving the compartment quickly.

I stared curiously at Ron, who didn't look too worried, "What was that all about?" I asked.

Ron swallowed a lump of cake, "He's convinced Malfoy's a death eater." He said simply.

"What?" I said, surprised by how he was acting as if it was nothing. "That's a pretty big accusation."

"Yeah, well although I'm not entirely convinced," Ron said, "I wouldn't really be surprised, look at his parents! His father's in prison right now for working for _You_-_Know-Who _and his mother with probably be joining him anytime soon."

I had a sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach. I was almost certain it was his father that had been there on that night. That boy must know something then, it would explain his behavior towards me.

"Anyways," Ron said, breaking me from my thoughts, "We should probably change into our robes, it's already dark out."

I nodded, "Suppose you're right," I stretched my legs out, before grabbing Stanley and stuffing him back into his carrier, "I'll see you when we get there, thanks for keeping me company."

"No problem," He smiled warmly, "See'ya later."

I smiled back and hung my bag over my shoulder. Opening the door to the compartment, I made my way slowly down the hallway, so wrapped up in my thoughts that I hardly even took notice when I accidentally bumped into a large ginger cat.

--

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**[Let me know what you think!**_ ]


	5. Hogwarts

**_Thanks to everyone for being so patient! I've been really busy with school : ( hopefully I'll be able to work on my other stories soon though, I'm half-way through another KK chapter and I'm working on finishing the next chapter of LOTR._**

**_Hope you enjoy! ~_**

**Chapter 5 – Hogwarts**

**--**

_You're only as tall, as your heart will let you be  
And you're only as small, as the world will make you seem  
And when the going gets rough  
And you feel like you may fall  
Just look on the bright side_

_--_

**September 1st 1996**

The uniform was half as bad as I had expected. It was slightly itchy, but overall it didn't actually look that bad. I rolled up the cuffs of my robes until it reached my elbow, wanting to look more casual than uptight. I had only one chance at a first impression after all.

I prepared myself to leave the small train washroom, gazing one more time at my reflection through the large circular mirror placed over then sink. I looked and felt fairly good, which surprised me with the full moon so near. My eyes were somewhat dark, and I was slightly pale, but nothing that would scream different to anyone who looked to me.

Grabbing my trunk, I exited the small room, right on time in fact. The train was slowly coming to a stop. We must have arrived at Hogsmeade Station. I took a deep breath and followed the group of students flooding out of the train doors. Hopefully I would be able to find Ron and Harry once we got up to the school, but in this crowd it seemed like that would be near impossible, so I just focused on figuring out where exactly I was suppose to go.

I walked down the small steps of the train to the Platform, watching my feet carefully so I wouldnt trip. But as my gaze returned to the space in front of me, all I saw was a large brown figure. I attempted to walk backwards, startled by whatever it was standing in front of me. It was breathing, so I was fairly sure it was alive, perhaps even human.

"Delilah!" That voice was so painfully obvious, that I almost laughed at my mistake.

I looked up, "Hagrid, it's nice to see you again," I gave him a warm smile, which he returned happily.

"Dumbledore gave me specific orders'" He explained, "I'm ta bring you up with the firs' years and then McGonagall will tak' ya from there."

"Oh...alright," I stared back, slightly disappointed as I watched the older students who were retreating into the forest, likely heading up to the castle, then back to behind Hagrid where a large group of first years were waiting nervously.

We began to walk around in the opposite way, Hagrid leading with me right by his side, and the first years keeping there distance behind us.

"So, how exactly do we get up to the school?" I asked curiously.

"Boats, of cours'! Only way to get past the lake," He chuckled, "The others go on carriages up through the forest to the school."

Becoming even more nervous, I silently preyed that there was nothing dangerous living in the lake. I was never a fan of oceans or lakes.

The soft sound of waves hitting shore could be heard and suddenly, we were on the edge of the water. Small boats lined the shore. My eyes looked up, and across the lake. My eyes widened in amazement. Hogwarts was far from any ordinary school. It was a castle. With tall towers and great glass windows scattered across the pale grey brick walls. It looked like a picture from a fairytale.

We loaded onto the boats. Four students in each boat, and Hagrid taking up one for himself. I was actually quite amazed that the small wooden boat had managed to support his weight.

I ended up sharing a boat with only one first year, who looked immensely frightened by the idea of being alone with me.

"Hello, I'm Delilah," I said kindly, hoping to put his worried mind at ease.

"I..I'm Robert..." He stuttered nervously, "Yo..you're a first year?"

I gave a small chuckle, "No no, I'm starting my sixth year, but I'm new to Hogwarts as well, and probably just about as nervous as you are."

"Oh." He said, looking a bit more relaxed. But he still didn't attempt to make any further conversation. So I sat in silence, taking in the marvelous view of the castle over a background of millions of tiny stars. The moon shone brilliantly over the glorious school, but I paid no attention to it. All beauty of the moon had been lost in my eyes ever since the accident. It only brought painful feelings and memories.

The boats must have been bewitched to go relatively fast, because it took no longer than ten minutes to cross the lake. We exited the boats quickly, excited to get our first glimpse inside the castle. Hagrid lead us down a long narrow hallway, candles lined up on the wall, providing just enough light to see a couple feet in front of us.

At the end of the hall was a small wooden door, "Alrigh', Professor McGonagall will be takin' ya from here, good luck to ya all!" He opened the door. I heard a few gasps as we entered the room. It was a fantastic entry-way. With three separate passage-ways leading in different directions. The one that caught my attention the most was the one directly in front of me. The doors were huge, at least two stories high. It made me intensely curious to what was hidden behind them.

"Ms. Lunde." I jumped slightly and turned quickly on my heel. In front of me was an older woman, she looked quite stern and responded to my questioning look only with a serious expression. "If you would please follow me." She said quickly, never missing a beat. She directed a strange looking man, whom she addressed as Argus, to watch over the first years, although in my opinion he would have been the last person I would ever let watch a group of young children.

I only nodded quickly and followed her out of the entry-way, slightly disappointed that we didn't exit through the grand doorway. I found it hard to keep up with her hurried footsteps, but I somewhat managed not to get lost as she made many turns through the hallway. Suddenly, she stopped in front of a Gargoyle statue.

"Chocolate Frog." She said sternly to the Gargoyle.

I stared skeptically, first at the Gargoyle, then at her. Was this some kind of joke?

But surely enough, the Gargoyle gave some kind of small nod and jumped aside. I stared, astonished at the spiral staircase that now replaced where the Gargoyle had been only seconds ago.

"The Headmaster is expecting you, hurry up now." She said swiftly, "I'll be waiting for you here, when you are done."

"Thanks," I said quietly, and too my surprise, she gave me a small and somewhat sad smile, although I couldn't seem to place it. Instead of thinking too much on it, I walked forward and began my way up the spiral stairs. The air became warm and calm, and suddenly my mind felt more at ease then it had been on my way over to the castle.

At the top of the stairs was a wooden door. I moved my hand up to knock it, but it opened by itself before I had the chance.

"Come in," Said a kind and elderly voice from inside the room.

I hesitated at first, but then opened the door and entered. The room was quite big, but also very comfortable. There were various silver and gold objects placed throughout the room. Photos of old wizards and witches lined the walls. I guessed that they had been headmasters at some point at Hogwarts. In the centre of the room was a large wooden desk, with many parchments, books and quills scattered across the face of it. Sitting right behind the desk was an elderly man whom I instantly recognized as Albus Dumbledore. My mother had spoken very fondly of him many times before, I had also seen him in the old photograph of the original order.

"Well, I must say, you look remarkably like your mother." He chuckled softly, before guiding his hand to the chair in front of his desk, "Please have a seat, we do not have much time, the first years grow impatient."

I simply nodded once more and quickly seated myself. I felt very self conscious sitting in front of someone so well known and respected.

"No need to worry," He said, reading my mind, "This won't take very long, but we have some things to discuss before you are sorted." His blue eyes twinkled as a kind smile made its way on his face, "I have become aware of a certain incident that happened over the summer."

I blinked at him, it took me a moment to remember what he was talking about. I had been so distracted by the wondrous castle to even think of my condition. "Oh, yes of course."

"I have asked Professor Slughorn to brew the Wolfbanes Potion for each transformation and he agreed rather happily, I think he is excited now that he is out of retirement, he always has loved Potion Brewing, why I remember when I went to school with him..."

I bit my lip nervously, he certainly was stranger than I had expected.

"Ah, but now is not the time for such stories," He shook his head slightly, "You will be able to speak with him in your first potion lesson, and you are only allowed to stay in Hogwarts under the circumstances that you take this potion," He said, his voice growing more stern, "I say this not only for the safety of those around you, but for you yourself as well."

"Of course," I agreed without hesitation.

He smiled warmly again, "I must also ask that you attempt to keep it from those that may prove untrustworthy. The idea of a werewolf walking among the school is not a very comforting thought to most parents, at least those who don't understand how harmless they can truly be on Wolfsbane."

I cringed slightly at the word, I liked to commonly refer to it as my 'condition', although I knew that being afraid of the word wasn't going to help my cause.

"Of course, that does not mean that you are forbidden from telling anyone, Hogwarts is a school with many bright and friendly witches and wizards, I am sure you will become friends with someone you can truly trust." He gave me another gentle smile, I was beginning to like this man already. Suddenly, he stood up and took two steps towards the shelf beside his desk, "I think, it is time for you to be sorted." He said over his shoulder.

Dumbledore turned around, what looked like an old, worn hat was sitting in the palms of his hands.

I didn't quite know what to make of this. But I nodded slowly in agreement. He placed the hat delicately on my head.

"_What the f-"_

**Ah, you have your mothers rebellious attitude...**

I nearly fell off the chair, the hat was talking to me, in my head!

**Indeed, I do speak, now lets get down to business...you are much like your mother. Her gift in Transfiguration, hmm yes... little similarities with your father...**

"_My father...then you know who he is?"_

**Aye, but that is something that you will discover for yourself. Hm, definitely not Slytherin...**

"_Did he go to Hogwarts as well then?"_

**You would do well in Ravenclaw, you certainly have the intelligence, but there is something more...**

"_Just a name?"_

**Hufflepuff would not take you very far. Better be....**

"GRYFFINDOR!"

He interrupted me before I could let out another word. But I was so entirely happy that I completely forgot what I was going to say. I was in Gryffindor! Which meant I would be sharing the same classes with Harry and Ron.

"Congratulations Ms. Lunde! I do believe your mother would be proud. Now you must get yourself to the feast, I have a welcoming speech to make." And with that he waved his hand to the door, "Please enjoy your stay here at Hogwarts."

I turned on the spot and nearly ran for the door, but before I could exit the office, I turned and faced him. "Thank you!" I said with a giddy smile, and with that I made my way down the spiral staircase and came face to face with Professor McGonagall.

"Gryffindor!" She said proudly as I followed her down that hallway once more, "I must say, I thought you would be a Ravenclaw, but Gryffindor!"

She continued to ramble on about how proud she was as we made our way to the entry hall and approached the great golden doors.

But I couldn't get one thought off of my mind. This was going to be a great year, I could feel it.

--

_**OMG Gryffindor! Sort of generic I suppose. But it will play out interestingly in this story. ; )**_

_**Review please! **_


End file.
